Tucker "Jericho" Boner
Tucker Boner, better known by his aliases as Jericho and II_JERiiCHO_II, is one of the inhabitants in the world of Mianite. He, along with Tom, have been a part of Mianite since the beginning of recorded history. He is a follower of Mianite. He is known as "Mr. Salty" for usually being purgeturbed when things take a turn for the worse. Tucker was technically first to start Blood Magic (Jordan made and used a lava sigil before him but did not continue with Blood Magic any further), with Jordan starting after him, and as such has the most experience with it. He also strongly hates May the Fourth (be with you), Christmas, and anything that involves happiness, and as a response Dianite, Tom and Jordan planted Christmas trees around Tucker's Dojo. Weapons . Bound Blade] . Chat made me do it & Main bitch (rapiers made of tartarite)] .Kikoku ( gift from mianite)] Sigils and drugs] .air sigil ( flight)] .phantom bridge and cocaine ( bridge and insane speed)] .meth ( speed)] .Eldritch blood orb ( extra magic)] . Season One Tucker was one of the first people to be in the world, with Tom, participating in a mostly harmless prank war in the beginning, during the first season. He joined Mianite by defending his god to the max, protecting the Temple of Mianite with his life until it ended up being destroyed. He later became the leader of Team Mianite, during the Great Mianite War, which was brought to a close by the gods. He became a official pirate when the pirates arrived, due to helping them in many tasks. Season Two Tucker is an owner of bound armor and takes residence in his Dojo of Repulsion. He is the winner of the second Mianite purge and is awarded The Dank Engine. He is a salty fellow who uses the power of drugs and sigils to navigate his way through Ruxomar. He specializes in the art of blood magic, and owns a drug van with Waglington. Along with Tom and Waglington, he made an underground drug lab in his base then proceeded in busting Jordan for it as a prank. With Blood Magic, Tucker became one of the strongest players due to his new skills. Skills and Abilities Amatuer thaumcraft user He got a lot of help from Sonja but with a bit of help he made runic sheilds, swords and the eldritch blood orb which gives his blood magic lp from up to 10 million to 80 million. Tinkerer He has made some good weapons with this mod from a cobalt longbow to a tartarite rapier. Apart from the fact that his rapier troublesolver was mistaken for a manullyn rapier but it was cobalt. Blood Magic Tucker may be one of the most skilled magic user in the realm. Most of his time is spent dedicated to perfecting this art. Most of his abilitise come from blood magic. He is so wise he even taught Jordan a couple of tricks from this area of magic. He is so advanced in this magic that he once summoned demons and created a demon village. Breaking up In the summer 2016 Tucker and Sonja broke up. A Video was uploaded to YouTube Called This sucks. There was a lot of stuff on twitter but briefly they broke up and are still on good terms, they said that later on they could start doing videos again together as friends. Tucker + Sonja.png|Fan-art of Tucker and Sonja. images9EOY5LP4.jpg|Fan-art of Tucker and Sonja. imagesT1F262I3.jpg|Fan-art of Tucker. category:People category:Mianites Category:Season One Category:Trinity Island Category:Season Two Category:Team Mianite Category:Counterpart Category:Players